


Avenging Justice - Peter's Gone!?

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: A Brand New World [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimensional Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Organizations, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion to Avenging Justice that looks at how the Avengers reacted to Peter's kidnapping and what they did in their attempts to find him.</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>11 o’clock.<br/>“Has anybody seen Peter?” Steve asked as he stepped out of the elevator into the Avengers’ common room.<br/>Bruce looked up from his chair, while Bucky, Clint, and Natasha turned towards him from the couch.  Bruce shook his head and said, “Not since he left for school this morning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging Justice - Peter's Gone!?

11 o’clock.

“Has anybody seen Peter?” Steve asked as he stepped out of the elevator into the Avengers’ common room.

Bruce looked up from his chair, while Bucky, Clint, and Natasha turned towards him from the couch.  Bruce shook his head and said, “Not since he left for school this morning.”

The three assassins echoed his answer and Steve frowned.

Sighing with worry he admitted, “He was supposed to be here a while ago for movie night.”  Natasha muted the TV with a frown.  “And you didn’t tell us this, why?”  Natasha straightened up, looking deadly.  The other two assassins by her side didn’t look much better and Bruce’s brows were furrowed in concern.

“Jarvis, get Tony up here,” Bruce said, not paying attention as Clint picked up his phone and began dialing Peter.  “Of course, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis complied.

A few minutes later, Tony stepped out of the elevator met with worried, serious expressions.  “Hey guys,” he said cautiously, humor abandoned in the face of the tense atmosphere.  “What’s going on here?”  It could not be good if Steve was pacing.

“He’s not picking up,” Clint reported, pocketing the phone as his jaw clenched.  “I’ve called several times.”

Everyone frowned, except Tony, who was still in the dark.  “Who’s not picking up?” Tony demanded with narrowed eyes.

“Peter,” Steve answered.

Tony was trying not to panic as he ran through several possibilities in his head.  “Maybe he just got caught up in patrolling?”

“There was a reported mugging in the vicinity of the Tower when Mister Parker should have been in the area,” Jarvis mentioned, instantly setting everyone on edge.  ‘Reported mugging.’  It wasn’t stopped.  Spider-Man hadn’t intervened.

“Shit,” Bucky swore.

“Jarivs, locate Peter,” Tony ordered, never so glad he had installed a mini-Jarvis into Peter’s comm system.  “Everyone else can ---“

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted, “there’s an emergency signal – Red.”

All of the Avengers felt their heart stutter in their chests.  Red meant extreme danger.

“Shit!” Tony swore and Steve felt like echoing the sentiment when Jarvis told them it came from Peter.

“Jarvis, track the signal,” Tony ordered as the rest of the Avengers frantically got their gear, tense with worry.  “Transmission has been cut,” Jarvis reported.  Tony froze as his stomach dropped with dread.

“What does that mean?” Steve asked, unable to think clearly.  Tony just looked at the floor, not answering.  “Tony, what does it mean?” Steve demanded.

Tony looked up at him and everyone could see that he looked a little lost, something that they had never expected to see.

“It means that the signal could have been found or destroyed,” Jarvis replied for his creator.

“And.. Peter could with it,” Clint hesitantly added in, eyes wide with concern.  Nobody spoke for several long, horror filled minutes.

“Jarvis, can you locate the last place of transmission?” Natasha spoke up, breaking the silence as her eyes gleamed with determination, or revenge, it was hard to tell sometimes.

“Yes, sending the locations to the Quinjet now,” Jarvis affirmed.

Natasha turned and started heading for the roof, followed closely by Bucky, only to stop and look at the rest of the Avengers.  “What?  Are you coming or not?”  And that got everyone moving in a flurry.

Tony sent off a quick message to Thor about the situation as he donned his Ironman armor and flew ahead of the jet.  He wanted to get there fast.

The city noise blared from beneath the rooftop as the Ironman landed, followed by the others while the jet hovered overhead.  They scanned the area where signs of a struggle were, obvious to them.  There were drops of blood, but little else.

“Guys!” Clint called to them, crouched down over part of the roof with his face grim.  “Look what I found,” he said lifting his hands to show them a small tracer resting on his palm.

“Fuck,” Tony swore while Bruce drew in a wounded sounding breath.  “It's Peter's Spider,” Bruce explained, eyes narrowed and looking a tad green.

Everyone grew still as their brains whirled over the implications.  They had heard of Peter's Spider – a tracer he'd designed with Tony that allowed them to track his location as well as alert them when he needed back-up.  It had been a condition of letting him patrol alone without an Avenger “babysitter” as he often called them.

With it sitting there, looking quite useless and busted, they had no way to track him and he had no way to alert them.  The signal from the mini-Jarvis was untraceable, whether it was on purpose or accidental, it couldn't be found.  The way that mini-Jarvis wasn't contacting them was disconcerting.  Both Peter and the mini-Jarvis system were unable to contact them.

“What now?” Clint asked, taking a breath to collect himself.

Steve looked at the rest of his team and then at Spider, besides the blooddrops, the only evidence of Spider-Man remaining.  “We find him,” Captain America commanded, voice evident of his determination that had everyone snapping back into action from the shock.

Everyone had been alerted within the next hour.  Thor had come by and learned of the trouble and had promptly gone to find Loki who was away on “business”.  Clint called Deadpool and Daredevil and told them the bad news.  Somehow the X-Men had found out and were sending out their own search party to assist.

SHIELD was doing everything they could, contacting their informants, searching old Hydra and AIM bases...  Steve had high hopes for them.

Tony hadn't contacted the Fantastic Four yet, but he was borderline panicking when two days later when they still had nothing.  No leads, no news, nothing.

It was a week later that a message finally came – not from any of their allies, but from their missing Spider himself.

“Sir?  There's incoming data with a video message attached,” Jarvis informed them, never before sounding so grim.

His words had an immediate effect on all the Avengers present.  Their worn out bodies had instantly become tense.  Deadpool and Daredevil seemed to stop breathing.  “Open it,” Natasha demanded, tersely seeing as Tony had become frozen with horror.

Everyone drew in a sharp breath as the video message begun playing on the 3-D screen.  “Petey!”  Deadpool squeaked out next to Daredevil, who was wishing he could see now more than ever.

Peter looked exhausted to them, cheeks sunken and pale.  His very voice sounded desperate and it made them flare up with worry and anger.  No one moved or made a sound as Peter began to speak.

 _“Hey, guys..”_ Peter stumbled over his words a little, clearing his throat and taking off the sunglasses. His bruised face and weak voice made them growl with anger.  _“Miss me? So... this is not a new fashion statement, just so you know.”_ A few of the Avengers grinned at his humor, even though they could tell it was part of how he dealt with things. _“Hydra and AIM seem to have gotten together with another group of underground crazies, except this time it's a group in another dimension.”_  

The Avengers were significantly unimpressed with the way he threw his arms out in an overly dramatic fashion, though Deadpool seemed to crack up a little. _“Surprise!  I'm in another dimension!”_ Tony sucked in air in his shock, mind reeling at the revelation.  _“There's a portal here that connects to our world, but I don't think I'm going to be able to make it back..”_   Everyone's bodies were still, dread weighing down in their stomachs as to what he could mean by that.

It tore at their hearts how Peter seemed to be unable to hide all of his distress.  _“I'm a bit too slow to make it before it closes.  I kinda got the tar beat out of me for the last month.  Yeah, it's been a month for me.”_   Bucky honest to God growled and the throaty sounds of anger from other Avengers came close to it.  _“I know it's not the same time.  What's it been?  Like a week?”_   And it had been – one horrifying, nightmare of a week.

 _“Anyways.. It sems like they were planning another Winter Soldier except this time I was going to be 'Winter Spider'.  Sorry Uncle Bucky...”_   Bucky went rigid as his eyes narrowed, posture radiating ice cold fury.  'How dare they,' Bucky growled to himself with the desire to rip who took Peter to shreds by hand.  Especially when he saw the way Peter's face fell, large brown eyes wet with unshed tears.

Peter looked a little more hopeful when he said, _“There's a group of heroes here that I sent the information to, hopefully they can help get me out.”_

**_“Warning: Self Destruct in fifteen minutes.”_ **

The metallic voice made them jump, both startled and alarmed at the prospect of Peter being blown up with whatever base had been keeping him in.

Steve doesn't even notice when Peter swears as colorfully as Bucky and Clint have done – something he would've scolded him for had he not been terribly afraid for their youngest.

 _“That's my cue to go.  This is not the kind of place for a kick butt spider like me,”_ Peter frantically says, eyes swooping the area around him, alert, which makes Natasha proud.

 _“I miss you guys and I want to go home...”_   Their heart breaks when he adds, _“Love you”_ at the end before the message clicks off, leaving them in their silent state of anger, rage, worry, and sorrow.

“Fuck,” someone curses.

“Jarvis, track the origin!” Tony shouts, rushing to get his StarkPad, “Download all the information and send my suit.  Also get the Quinjet started.”

“I'm coming too,” a familiar, cool voice states and everyone halts for a moment to see Loki step out of the shadows beside Thor.  Tony opens his mouth to refuse, but he's hit with the memories of how close their webslinger and the trickster had become so he shuts his mouth with an audible snap and simply nods.

“Route calculated,” Jarvis says as they all pile into the jet, armed and ready for whatever comes next.

Once they arrive at the AIM-Hydra base, they burst in, guns ablaze.  Determination shines in their eyes and Loki's got a toothy grin like he's going to kill everyone in sight.

They're so close to the portal, so much closer to Peter, but when Tony informs them that the complimentary portal in the other world is closed and they can't get to Peter, their hope falters.  Clint takes extra time and pleasure to step on one of the scientists' arms and snap it under his heel with vengeance.  Hey, it makes him feel a bit better.

Loki is anything but happy and soothing words aren't helping him to restrain his temper as he holds one of the scientists by the throat and demands information.  Daredevil isn't doing such a good job restraining Deadpool either, who's already gutted one of the guards and looks eager to gut more in his frustrated rage.

“Jarvis, give me something, anything!”  It's disconcerting to everyone how Tony practically begs for good news.  “Regretfully, sir, there is no way to access the portal without a receptive portal on the other side,” Jarvis explains, surprisingly sullen for an AI.

Tony grows, unhappily and begins to search the digital files for information.  It doesn't lead to anything new.  Peter had sent a lot of the data from his side of the portal.  There are a few more references to that world's 'heroes' that Peter had mentioned.  'Justice League..?' Tony snorts.  'What a name.'

Daredevil's patiently waiting as he's managed to calm Deadpool down, somewhat.  There's not much he can do.  He can hear the frustrated heartbeats of the other heroes.  And through that, he hears... humming?

Daredevil frowns, focusing his hearing beyond the cursing of the Avengers and the threats of Deadpool on the humming.  It's metallic, digital..  It sounds kinda of like the comm systems the Avengers use.  The scuffing of feet distracts him, making him grit his teeth in annoyance.

“SHUT IT!” he barks out, silencing everyone in the room under a blanket of surprise.  “What the--!?”  Daredevil fixes Deadpool with a cold, unseeing look.

“I hear a comm,” he asserts, making any protests of his demand die in their throats.  He tries not to grin at the way he just overrode the whole of the Avengers and shut the 'merc with the mouth' up.

He follows the hum to what he can tell is beneath a desk.  Daredevil slips under the table and reaches out, grabbing the source of the humming.  It feels a bit different than their comms and it's a bit heavier, but it's definitely a comm.

Pulling out from underneath the table, he holds the comm in his palm for the others to examine.  “It’s not AIM or Hydra tech, but it’s definitely a comm,” Tony asserts, scanning it with Jarvis’ help.  The specific energy signal is unlike anything he’s ever seen, but it’s close enough for him to come to a conclusion.

“The energy…”  Tony bites his lower lip in a nervous gesture.  “It’s similar to the dimensional energies that our resident gods use.”

Loki’s eyes narrow as Thor looks a tad confused at this revelation.  “It’s from the world Peter’s in,” Loki states more than questions, mysteriously.  Tony nods, already used to Loki’s unusual perception even if it does irritate him.  “Most likely.”

“How does this help us get to Peter?” Bucky demanded, clenching and unclenching his fists impatiently.  It wasn’t hard to see that Deadpool and Hawkeye were getting more than a little impatient as well.

“It doesn’t,” Tony begrudgingly admits.  He doesn’t want to see the way their faces fall, but he knows his own face looks just as disappointed.  “Shit,” Captain America says.  Nobody even bothers making fun of Steve for cursing.  They’re too busy trying not to think about the possibility that they might’ve lost Peter forever.

Loki closes his eyes for a moment and exhales before he opens his eyes and fixes them on Tony.  “Contact those Fantastic Four people and the mutants and see if they have any further answers about the portal.  I’ll look for dimensional weaknesses to see if there’s a link.”

It says a lot about the situation when Tony doesn’t protest Loki’s orders or complain about getting help from Reed Richards and the X-Men, but that’s what happens.  The Avengers members working for SHIELD end up asking (threatening) SHIELD’s director for their assistance, which they give with more than a few complaints.

Several days later and no one knows anything.  Tony’s frustrated.  Bruce is frustrated.  Reed Richards is beyond frazzled with Tony’s frustration and being unable to solve the problem.  Hank from the X-Men is exhausted.  Everyone else just wants to kill someone with all the hopeless frustration they’re building up, so when Loki and Thor just appear out of nowhere saying that he’s got a way to get to Peter, everyone trips over themselves in an effort to hear the trickster out.

“There’s a weak point in the dimensional barriers in Asgard that I believe I break through to get to Peter,” Loki states, not one to dance around the subject when it comes to getting what he wants.

There are several varying reactions regarding his announcement.  Least of which is the way Tony’s jaw tightens and he grinds out, “How?”  He doesn’t like being one-upped by the guy who destroyed his tower, but fuck if he cares about that now.

Loki holds out his hand, allowing everyone to see the comm that had been identified as Cadmus technology.  “If I follow this energy signature through the weak point in the barrier, I have no doubt I can find him.”

“And we should trust you, why?” Clint speaks out, eyes narrowed.  Everyone knows he has more than enough reasons to not trust Loki, especially after being brainwashed to do his bidding.

Thor answers before Loki has a chance, which earns him a dirty glare from his brother.  “It has been confirmed by many Asgardians skilled in the mystic arts.  My brother can do it,” he affirms.

Steve and Bucky exchange skeptical glances.  No one understands the extend of what magic can do except Loki and Thor, but if Thor is supporting Loki’s claims then perhaps it’s true.

“Do it.”  Everyone looks at the speaker to see Daredevil and Deadpool step forward.  “If it’s true, then do it.”

“We can pillow fight over whether or not he can be trusted, but don’t we all want Petey back?”  Deadpool asks, offhandedly.

The answer is yes.  They want him back.  Their friend, their teammate, their family.

Tony looks Loki in the eye, stepping closer to the god.  “Find him,” he demands grim faced.

Loki would normally take offence to being ordered about, but it just shows how serious he is about getting Peter back when he doesn’t fight him.  He nods, eyes glimmering with determination.  “Oh, I intend to,” he confirms before vanishing in a puff of green smoke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is definitely NOT Avenging Justice buttttt.... I had to write it.  
> I just keep coming up with ideas and they take over my imagination and make everything else hard to write. But! This is done! Hopefully.
> 
> Working on updates to "Crow" and "Avenging Justice" as well as a sequel chapter to "Anywhere in a Flash" and a new work for the Speedster Family series. Also working on a prequel to "Comfort Me - Am I Home?" ... I might also have started three new fanfics I want to write. ... I know. I'm so out of control. Forgive me! (especially fans of "Along Came a Goblin" - haven't updated that in forever, but I am working on it. Slowly.)
> 
> Anyways... I hope you enjoy this and look forward to more in "Avenging Justice".


End file.
